


You'll destroy me

by NaoYoshikawa



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Alpha Jim Moriarty, Bondage, F/M, Falling In Love, Love/Hate, Mentioned Eurus Holmes, Moriarty is Alive, Oral Sex, POV Eurus Holmes, POV Jim Moriarty, References to Moriarty, Sex, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-24
Updated: 2020-06-24
Packaged: 2021-03-04 03:07:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,792
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24896686
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NaoYoshikawa/pseuds/NaoYoshikawa
Summary: Eurus x JimA real madness. She pushed him against himself again and this time the kiss took on a strong, ferrous taste because of the blood. She got her lips dirty, but she didn't care.[...] A deep groan left her lips and a deep sense of satisfaction soon arrived. She was with him. To his executioner, to his lover, to everything, to nothing.Why, why did it end like this?Why had they finally lost control?
Relationships: Eurus Holmes/Jim Moriarty
Kudos: 7





	You'll destroy me

I fall into you temptation and everything goes to the devil, science and religion, virtue and chastity.

She'd felt a chill, uncontrollable and deep enough to shake her soul. Eurus could always control everything but herself sometimes.  
The tremor had started the moment he walked in. She would recognise her scent among thousands.  
And so would Moriarty.  
This last one was caught in the same tremor. It was a constant, a torment that he could not and would not control. Somehow they always ended up looking for each other and finding each other, inexorably. Eurus rolled his eyes, smiling. It hadn't been long since they last saw each other, but that didn't seem to matter. Eternity wasn't enough, time was always too short when they started to wear out. The soul, the body and even the mind.  
« Did you miss me?» asked Moriarty, seriously, taking one step towards her. And as the distance grew shorter, the spasmodic need to have each other in every possible and imaginable way increased.  
«You won't hear me say it,» she replied with a whisper, approaching him with her hands behind her back.  
They were what could be called two lovers, but according to Eurus there could not have been a more wrong appellation. She did not love him. She had no idea about Moriarty, she rarely understood his way of approaching certain things. But she couldn't understand love, the most common and normal love, or make it her own. She understood attraction. But it escaped her how it could have happened to her. With him. Jim decided to close the gap almost to zero. With poorly restrained impatience he plunged his fingers into her raven hair, pushing her towards him, driven by an almost animalistic instinct that came to the fore.  
«Whether you say it or not, it doesn't matter. I know it does. I know you.»  
«And I know you, Jim,» she hissed, very close to his lips, provoking him, with gestures, the tone of his voice, just breathing. And it was totally involuntary. Eurus didn't control that either, neither did his body, nor his mind, nor the deep sexual drive towards him. But he knew, just like he did, that he didn't _want to _control _himself _.  
Moriarty didn't kiss her right away. He let their breaths melt away, left her on hold for a few moments. It was Eurus himself who, driven by the heat, clung to him, cancelling all distance for good. And kissed him.  
Kisses could have a devastating effect on the body and mood, he had always known it, but living it was different. She liked kissing him. It led to the natural, physiological thing that was excitement. They were never sweet or slow, rather impatient and voracious, so much so that they seemed to want to devour each other.  
It was total abandonment, of mind and body.  
_It will end, but as long as I live it, I won't think about it. _  
That was the exact moment that Eurus decided to turn his mind completely off. After all, he was only going to do it for a while.  
Moriarty clung on to his hair with his fingers, barely pulling it. Gentle was not, in fact, he was possessive. As if she was his.  
_Am I? _  
And wanting to mark her, he bent over her soft neck, sinking his teeth in. Eurus gouged out his surprised eyes and groaned at that unexpected gesture. He felt pain, but nothing unbearable. In fact, in a way, that annoyance made everything even better.  
«Please, hurt me again,» she blew, clutching his clothes with fury.  
He would have obeyed. It would have hurt her, or rather, both of them, one way or the other.  
The teeth sank into the flesh and after a while Eurus clearly felt blood come out. And he found confirmation when Moriarty looked at her and showed his lips, now coloured red.  
He was breathing fast and almost breathlessly. In his eyes was that unmistakable veil of madness.  
«Is that enough for you?» he asked, though he already knew the answer. For it was not long before Eurus took action. She hated viscerally all this, this being so dependent on him, and yet, at the same time, he adored him.  
A real madness. She pushed him against himself again and this time the kiss took on a strong, ferrous taste because of the blood. She got her lips dirty, but she didn't care.  
It was burning, they were burning too hot to stop. She pushed it on himself and fell on the bed, letting it overtake him.  
She hoped that the hotel room where they had met had soundproof walls, because she knew it would be needed,  
Their breaths melted, they breathed the same air again. Eurus wanted to be taken as much as she wanted to kill him, both desires coexisted in her, perhaps even in him, she was not really sure. Jim could be very enigmatic and vague. And that also made her so angry.  
He lowered his face and returned to the spot he had bitten just before, licking it with the tip of his tongue. That taste excited him.  
« Stand still,» he ordered, locking her arms above her head. And Eurus watched him dominate her, more mentally than physically. But it was not a game he intended to lose.  
_Not without trying, at least. _  
«Why are you looking at me like that? Do you want to kill me or make me yours, eh Jim?» she asked, blinking. She knew that if provoked, it could only become a little more violent.  
«Both.» Her hand went down on her face with a free hand, and she couldn't hold back a frisson. «I'd like to do both, I'm so tempted. But I admit it would be a shame to end your life now, like this. You know I like you, don't you? And your body is mine, get it through your head.»  
His tone was passionate. And the voice didn't hide something that Eurus recognized as obsession.  
They were obsessed with each other.  
»How can you be sure?» he asked after a few moments of silence. He had just unleashed his worst, but also his best, paradoxically. Jim looked at her in amazement. He kissed her again, almost suffocating her. As she was submissive, so was he. After all, he was the first to seek her out, the first to want her, to covet her. She destroyed him, awakening his deepest murderous instincts and his perversions, but also his most carnal and human desires.  
She knew it. That's why he hated her and adored her at the same time.  
«Jim», Eurus blew the moment he could find some room to breathe. Moriarty was starting to feel warm and uncomfortable, so he took off his dark jacket, resting it carefully.  
And then he got close again, with his eyes closed.  
«I curse thee, Eurus Holmes. I curse you for throwing me into this abyss with no way out.»  
Eurus smiled, victorious. But in reality, that was no victory for anyone, least of all her.  
»You mean into the abyss into which we have thrown ourselves.»  
She was wearing a dress, dark, anonymous, she didn't really care if she looked beautiful or nice, the less she looked the better. She just lifted her torso and lowered her zipper, seeing how he looked at her.  
Even with a certain devotion, as well as impatience.__________

___________And it burns inside hell, like it's made of wax._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

___________I spy you, I want you, I invoke you, I'm nothing and you're real. _*__ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________«Really magnificent...» he whispered, absorbed. As far as possible, Eurus slipped the dress without ever breaking eye contact. By now it had turned into a staring contest.  
«I will be fatal to you,» she said, amused. »Do you know that?»  
«As I will be to you, my dear.»  
Moriarty bent over her skin, her breasts still covered. He had to admit that thinking of tearing her to pieces was very satisfying, but if he had done so he could not enjoy her warmth and perfume. A real dilemma. He bit her again and when he heard her moan he did so again.  
They hadn't cleaned up the blood and Eurus knew that his attempts to brand her would have stuck to her for who knows how long.  
He began to hold that position that saw her submissive and then decided that it was time to change the method of play. She pulled Moriarty by the hair and pushed him next to her.  
«You underestimate me,» she hissed. And then she overpowered him, parading the dress off for good. He didn't complain, he let her tame him and sit on him. He was a fool to trust that crazy woman who could kill him at any moment, but it was also why he attracted her so much. He never knew how it could end. Eurus sat on him, breathed in his perfume and in the heat he blew off the buttons on his shirt.  
«I don't underestimate you,» Jim said, loosening his tie. «Maybe if you underestimate yourself. That you fear me.»  
Eurus narrowed his eyes, taking that phrase as a sort of challenge. He felt him excited underneath and rubbed himself like a snake.  
«And you fear me. See? We are the same,» ahe grazed his chest with hers fingers, and this time it was his turn to mark him. She could be even more violent and more possessive than Jim himself. Because a little voice in her head told her that their visceral bond had to be protected from that world she didn't understand. Though the real danger wasn't others, but themselves.  
Moriarty sighed, his lips tightened. He had a real demon moving over his body, crawling, making it crazier. He reached out his hands, squeezing her hips.  
«Don't try to say that this doesn't belong to me anymore. It is unwise.»  
Eurus looked him in the eye again, when he could feel him wanting her. Longing for her, moment by moment.  
«No, it certainly isn't. Nothing is», Eurus spoke quickly, like someone who was tired of getting lost in chatter. In those cases patience literally went to hell. She had never been particularly interested in sex, but that man made everything alive. It was ironic, really. Jim gladly agreed to his indirect request for silence. They could even talk to each other with just their eyes. Eurus had just taken her bra off, pulled it away. Now she felt not only the mental excitement, but also the physical excitement, the one that made her moist and craving. Jim had given her control, but only for a short while. In truth, neither of them could stay submissive for too long, it wasn't in their nature. Rather, it was a provocation, a hatred and maddening worship right afterwards. An attempt not to be overwhelmed, a game, practically. There was something almost childish about it. Soon Eurus felt his arms and legs entangled between the sheets and he began to feel everything tremendously blurred and muffled. A feeling similar to that of drugs, at one point he wondered if Jim hadn't really drugged her. But then he had kissed her again and realized that she was absolutely alive and awake, perhaps too lucid. He'd gotten rid of the last piece of clothing that still trapped her. At one point he felt the warmth of her body against his own and wondered how such a cold man could give off such heat. With his lips, Jim drew an invisible trail from his belly to those lips that he wanted to kiss, but Eurus wouldn't let him. He bit her, again and felt the taste of blood become more intense. This time Jim realized that he was the one bleeding. He looked at her, surprised, but also amused. With one finger, he wiped himself and then touched his face, staining it red.  
«Does that turn you on?» Eurus blew, caressed his neck, pressed gently. She could easily have suffocated him and in truth that thought had touched his mind several times. Yet she was always suspended like this, between not doing it and acting. Perhaps the thought was more satisfying than the act itself. Jim didn't answer his question, his eyes were already talking enough. Rather he kissed her and their tongues intertwined lusting and sensual, with the taste of blood on them. Eurus closed his eyes, which he usually avoided doing, and to do so would have meant abandoning himself completely. He didn't hesitate to touch her. After kissing her for a long time, he caressed her breast with his lips, bit it again, bit every flap of skin available to leave his marks.  
«No», hissed Eurus as he squeezed her back. She was beginning to feel a deep pleasure, to be vulnerable.  
«Oh, yes, he was. You think you're the only submissive one?» shook his head. »I'm not.»  
She brushed her swollen nipples with her tongue, feeling it suddenly jerk.  
«No», she repeated, pulling his hair but at the same time tightening her legs around his waist. Pulling him away and desperately holding him to himself.  
A growl came out of her and scratched his back, she couldn't be the only one branded. Moriarty gasped for the pain, but that was just an incentive for him to continue. He looked up at her, smiling.  
«The more you say no, the more I can't stop. Unless you kill me. Because only this will help you.»  
Eurus stood up on his elbows when he saw him slip back over his body.  
She tried to kick him, but he grabbed her ankle firmly and then tightened her legs, bringing her face closer to the main source of his pleasure.  
«You have a unique smell,» he whispered. Eurus licked his lips with his eyes raised up.  
«I hat-ah!»  
The attempt to speak was curbed. Always and only by him. He had lowered his head between his legs and with voraciousness had begun to taste it, to lap every crease. Eurus felt a real electric shock. He squeezed his head with one hand, with the other desperately looking for something to hold on to. And then he began to groan, whispering bumpy words that looked so much like death threats.  
The worst thing about having an orgasm was losing total control for a few moments, the complete detachment from reality. And the way Jim was moving, he was taking her quickly to the top.  
Actually thinking that was like deluding yourself, because he wasn't thoughtful enough to let her enjoy it so easily. He was more like taking her to the edge and then leaving her in the lurch. That was exactly what happened. When Moriarty realized, from the way his body stretched itself and his moans, that he had to be close to the peak of pleasure, he suddenly broke away, despite Eurus' attempt to keep him close to him. And the latter remained so, trembling and with a deep sense of dissatisfaction. Jim licked his lips, taking a sigh.  
«No...! You can't... you can't leave me like this!» protested Eurus. She had never felt so frustrated.  
Jim then crawled over to her. Now more than ever he had the look in his eyes of someone who could kill him at any moment, but deep down he knew he wouldn't. Not anytime soon, anyway. He kissed her again, this time more slowly, so she could taste his taste. By instinct, Eurus ajar closed his eyes and then squeezed him again. If he touched her back he could feel the marks from the scratches he had left. And almost proud of it, somehow they proved he was hers. And that she was his.  
Deep down, they felt the need to belong to each other...  
That kiss didn't calm Eurus, it made her more aggressive if possible. Once again it was over him - a constant attempt to overpower himself - and this time she found a way to hold him. He squeezed his erection firmly with his hand, at which point Jim let out a moan. He had long since learned how interesting sex could be - it could be art, violence, union, discovery. And then it had such a devastating effect on the mind.  
«Be a good girl...» he intimated. But an icy smile painted her lips and held them tighter. Her pain excited her.  
But while he moaned in pain, she smiled at the same time.  
«You're obscene.»  
«Obscene, me?» she asked, pretending to be offended at first. »Do you want to see something really obscene?»  
Without waiting for a real answer, he lowered himself between his legs and slowly swiped his tongue over his erection. Jim felt pleasure, but at the same time he also felt that he couldn't trust her completely.  
«What are you... ah!» he moaned. She'd just bitten him, not too hard, but enough to alert him. Oh, he adored her so much and at the same time felt he couldn't bear her any longer.  
«That's for leaving me in the lurch right on top,» she licked again and then left another bite, right on the tip. »And that's for canceling me out...»  
«Enough. Stop it. Stop it.»  
In a fit of violence, Jim grabbed her by the hair, pulling it out. He succeeded, but shortly afterwards Eurus overpowered him, she was no longer willing to wait. She was throbbing and needed to free herself.  
«Don't try to escape,» he hissed, sitting on him and letting himself in easily. A deep groan left her lips and an equally deep sense of satisfaction soon arrived. She was united with him. To her executioner, to her lover, to everything, to nothing.  
_Why, why did it end like this?  
Why had they finally lost control? _  
Her clear eyes chained to those of Jim, who was now clutching her back, her hips, looking at her with madness and devotion.  
Eurus began to move around, to indulge her needs, her feelings.  
«Ah...I hate you. I hate you, I hate you so much,» ahe said.  
«And I adore you. I know you do too.»  
There was no lie in his words. Anyway, Jim had a certain regard for her. She was somehow special. Maybe he loved her? Could you call it love? And yet he was so different, different from everything.  
Eurus did not answer. She didn't understand, didn't know, didn't even want to think. And ahe couldn't, because her mind was totally clouded. She filled it and kept branding it, she enveloped him and rubbed herself like a cat in need of attention.  
It was too much, it was all too much. Crazy, exciting, crazy. And maybe ephemeral. Because it would end, it couldn't last, the fire couldn't burn forever. But at the same time it gave - how ironic - a priceless thrill.  
At a certain point they were no longer able to speak, only to breathe, moan and shake. And the more they enjoyed, the less they could stop.  
«So, say it. Say it, Eurus, out loud. Say you're mine,» Jim struggled. He had to hear him say it.  
«No...» she gasped.  
«I said say say it.» He took a deep breath of air and then put his hands on her neck, barely squeezing it. Eurus knew at once what he wanted to do, they had already tried it once, and the result was magnificent, though almost deadly as he was unconscious. But that wasn't enough to stop them.  
«No...»  
«Say it or I swear I'll take my hands off. And you want to enjoy it so much, don't you?»  
Eurus let himself grimace. Now he really couldn't get away.  
»Yes... yes, I'm yours...» she gasped.  
«I said out loud.»  
«Damn it... I'll kill you! I said I belong to you!» she cried out, desperate. Jim then gave her what she wanted and pressed harder on her neck.  
«Let yourself go.»  
She could feel it. She was about to reach her climax. And she imitated him, squeezing his neck the same way he was squeezing her.  
«You too.»  
It was the last thing she could say before her walls tightened, before a rush of adrenaline rushed through her body. Jim's fingers suffocated her, preventing her from breathing. And she enjoyed it so much that for a moment she almost had the impression that her soul had detached itself from her body. She clung to the last remaining fragment of lucidity to tighten her neck. Even though physically Eurus was not as strong as he was, he still managed to make his breath take away for a few moments. Jim came, filled it and felt a state of euphoria that no drug had or could ever give him.  
»So, again», it was just a whisper that out of his lips, as he looked at Euruas enchanted, his eyes grainy and wet, as she suffered and enjoyed and let himself sink, with him, into an abyss... maybe without awakening?  
He would never have known. There was something exciting about that too. Eurus tried to say something, later she wouldn't remember what, but the darkness was falling, he was embracing her and sliding her into the peace of mind.___ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

______________She had believed she was really dead, but in case she never forgave herself. She didn't even know how long afterwards, but she did it suddenly, taking a deep sigh._  
The apnea was over.  
«Then you're really alive. I was afraid I was wrong,» Jim's mellifluous voice had come up behind her. Already standing up, she was buttoning her shirt in front of the mirror.  
Eurus sat down, still wrapped between the sheets, aching.  
«Have I fainted?»  
«Oh, yes. And I must say, you almost knocked me out, too. Maybe next time it'll be better.»  
It was instinctive to massage her neck where her fingers had been resting until just before.  
«I can't believe I said that... belonging to you...» she thought.  
With all the calm in the world, Jim adjusted his tie and then approached her.  
«And you just realized it now? Saying it out loud doesn't change anything. That's the reality. We belong together. Inexorably. I can't live with you or without you. It's really funny, isn't it?»  
She sighed tiredly, looking away.  
«Oh, I'm going to die, I can feel it, I know it. And you're going to die, too. And maybe we'll be the cause of it.»  
Jim Moriarty laughed, coldly. He stroked her hair, this time with care.  
«Are you afraid?»  
She didn't look at him for a few more moments and then she turned her head again.  
«Oh, no. On the contrary. I can't wait to play this game again.»_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _


End file.
